produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Lee Youjin
|birthday = April 6, 1992 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = O |height = 180cm |weight = 63kg |website = Namoo Profile |instagram = Official Instagram |company = I.ONE Entertainnment }}Lee Youjin (이유진) is currently an actor under Namoo Actors. He was a competitor on Produce 101 Season 2. However, he ranked #54 on episode 8 and was eliminated. Career & History Before Produce 101, Youjin was working as an actor, and focusing on that. After he was eliminated from the show, it was assumed he would return to that career path. Discography Produce 101 * "It's Me (Pick Me)" (2017) Filmography Music Videos Produce 101 * It's Me (Pick Me) (2017) Television Variety * Produce 101 Season 2 (2017) Drama * Goddess of Fire (MBC, 2013) * Dr. Frost (OCN, 2014) * Sweet 20 (달콤청춘) (TV Naver Cast, 2015) * Twenty Again (TvN, 2015) * Gogh, The Starry Night (Sohu TB, 2016) * Rooftop Farming (루프탑의 농신) (JTBC Plus, 2017) * Age of Youth 2 (JTBC, 2017) * Familiar Wife (tvN, 2018) * Mellow Is My Nature (멜로가 체질) (JTBC, 2019) Film * Unexpected Love (2016) * Derailed (2016) * Daddy You, Daughter Me (2017) * Be With You (2018) Theater * Good Doctor (2011) * FAME (2011) Gallery Promotional Lee Youjin Namoo Actors Profile 1.jpg|Namoo Actors Profile (1) Lee Youjin Namoo Actors Profile 2.jpg|Namoo Actors Profile (2) Lee Youjin Namoo Actors Profile 3.jpg|Namoo Actors Profile (3) Lee Youjin Namoo Actors Profile 4.jpg|Namoo Actors Profile (4) Lee Youjin Namoo Actors Profile 5.jpg|Namoo Actors Profile (5) Lee Youjin Sweet 20.jpg|''Sweet 20'' Lee Youjin Age of Youth 2.jpg|''Age of Youth 2'' (1) Lee Youjin Age of Youth 2 2.jpg|''Age of Youth 2'' (2) Lee Youjin Be With You Promo.jpg|''Be With You'' Produce 101 Lee Youjin Produce 101.jpg Lee Youjin Produce 101 Promotional 1.jpg Lee Youjin Produce 101 Promotional 2.jpg Lee Youjin Produce 101 Promotional 3.jpg Lee Youjin Produce 101 Promotional 4.jpg Pictorial Lee Youjin Art People Magazine 1.jpg|''Art People'' (1) Lee Youjin Art People Magazine 2.jpg|''Art People'' (2) Lee Youjin Art People Magazine 3.jpg|''Art People'' (3) Lee Youjin Art People Magazine 4.jpg|''Art People'' (4) Lee Youjin Campus Plus 1.jpg|''Campus Plus'' (1) Lee Youjin Campus Plus 2.jpg|''Campus Plus'' (2) Lee Youjin Campus Plus 3.jpg|''Campus Plus'' (3) Lee Youjin Campus Plus 4.jpg|''Campus Plus'' (4) Lee Youjin Campus Plus 5.jpg|''Campus Plus'' (5) Lee Youjin Campus Plus 6.jpg|''Campus Plus'' (6) Lee Youjin Campus Plus 7.jpg|''Campus Plus'' (7) Videos PRODUCE 101 season2 나무엑터스ㅣ이유진ㅣ폰을 들고 찍어주세요 @자기소개 1분 PR 161212 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ이유진 (나무엑터스) 161212 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 It's 머랭타임!ㅣ이유진 (나무엑터스) 161212 EP.0|Meringue Time Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ이유진(나무엑터스) vs 이지한(팬) 161212 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 풀버전 나무엑터스 이유진 ♬Cat Walk @기획사별 퍼포먼스 170414 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ이유진 - 인피니트 ♬내꺼하자 2조 @그룹배틀 170421 EP.3|Be Mine Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ이유진 - iKON ♬리듬타 @랩 포지션 평가 170517 EP.7|Rhythm Ta Eye Contact Tivia * He is the son of the famous actor, Lee Hyojung Produce 101 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Actor